


Boot Camp

by Tau_Omega



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, ZRingShipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Omega/pseuds/Tau_Omega
Summary: The class goes on a boot camp of sorts with Professor Kukui on an uninhabited island north of Melemele Island. No Pokemon either, just Ash and Kiawe figuring out their feelings during some teambuilding exercises.





	1. Day 1: Arrival and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy  
> No hate please  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> Also, if there is a space with ------, that means there has been a time skip :)

"Come on Kiawe, let's go and try to find the others" 

The two boys were stuck on an uninhabited island with the rest of the class, north of Melemele Island. Professor Kukui seemed to think it was a great teambuilding exercise to stay for a few nights in the wilderness without any Pokemon, just the seven of them. They had arrived a few hours ago, established a makeshift camp, and were then randomly paired off to go and do various tasks. Ash and Kiawe were given firewood collection, as dusk was fast approaching. 

"If you are sure we have enough?" Kiawe glanced over at Ash, who was precariously balancing a stack of twigs in his arms. As he watched, they slowly began to fall, and Ash let out a small yelp as they tumbled out of his arms. 

"Oh Arceus, now I have to pick them all back up again!" Ash had that cute expression of concentration on his face, and Kiawe had to cough to stifle a laugh. He couldn't help but stare at Ash's form as he bent over towards him, tongue sticking out adorably, before giving himself a mental slap. Things like that weren't done around here. 

Kiawe bent down carefully and picked up a few sticks as well while keeping his own pile balanced. Kiawe placed the sticks back in Ash's arms, his fingers brushing Ash's delightfully hard, yet somehow still delicately soft chest through his thin t-shirt in the process. Kiawe could feel some heat rush instantly to his cheeks, and turned around quickly to face the forest before Ash saw. 

"Alright, I'm ready to go now!" Came Ash's cheerful voice from directly behind him. They set off quickly back to the makeshift camp, Kiawe leading in front. 

\----------

As he dumped his kindling on the ground in the middle of the campsite, Kiawe thanked Arceus that Ash was too blind to figure anything out of the way back. He had been far too busy talking about how much he missed Pikachu and his other Pokemon, and Kiawe barely had to say anything apart from the occasional agreeing noise. Professor Kukui then stood up from his spot beside the tent cluster to examine everyone's work. 

"Alright, is everyone back now? Great. Now then, I've been thinking about how we will organise the tents to sleep in. We have two two person tents and a three person tent. I thought that the girls will take the big tent, and the boys will draw straws to see how we are divided up into the other two." Everyone agreed to the plan. Kiawe was both hoping of and dreading potentially sharing a tent with Ash, but made sure to show nothing of it. They drew straws, and of course Ash and Kiawe were together, with Professor Kukui and Sophocles in the other tent. Kiawe resigned himself to having to pine for Ash every night. 

Ash jumped up to him with some of his infinite energy and started rapid fire talking about sharing the tent. "Wow I can't wait to share the tent together, it's going to be so much fun! We could play some games, or swap stories! Maybe you could teach me some Alolan history or more about using Z-moves! I'm so happy that it's you who I will be sharing a tent with!" Kiawe could barely keep up with what Ash was saying, he was talking so fast, but he heard the last part loud and clear, and his heart skipped a beat. Could Ash maybe feel like he did ...? He gave himself another mental slap. He couldn't think like this, it was wrong. 

Kiawe forced out a big smile to hide his inner thoughts. "I'm sure we will be able to do all of that while we are here, if we don't fall asleep immediately." Ash gave a big grin in response. Kiawe couldn't help but look at how soft his lips looked or the perfect curve of his jaw, but snapped out of it when Sophocles yelled for him to come help with the fire, since the sun had set a while ago and it was getting dark. 

"According to the data that I gathered before we came here, we need to make an optimum firewood pile before trying to light it." Kiawe shook his head at the never changing ways of his best friend, before flicking open the lighter and lighting it, and then holding it to the messy pile of kindling. It quickly caught flame, and soon a nice campfire was going. Sophocles sputtered "What, but that's not according to the data!". Kiawe laughed in response, and went to help Mallow prepare some food. 

After the group had some of Mallow's excellent cooking, Professor Kukui came out from setting up his belongings in his and Sophocles' tent and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, I think we should start to go to bed now, we need to get up early tomorrow to start our first teambuilding exercise!" Everyone groaned and said goodnight to one another before disappearing into their separate tents. 

Kiawe poked at the campfire a little bit, enjoying the heat of the flames, and dreading having more close encounters with Ash, before going to his own tent. Ash was already laying on his blow up mattress under a thin bedsheet, as that was all they had taken for blankets, expecting it to be warm, only for the weather to suddenly change and it be strangely cold. Ash gave a little cough to get Kiawe's attention. "I only sleep in my boxers, I hope that's not an issue?" Kiawe was thankfully turned away as he furiously blushed a deep red.

"No that's fine, I actually do as well." He quickly stripped off his shorts in a mechanical motion and turned to put them down amongst his stuff. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiawe thought he saw Ash looking at him, and looked over. Sure enough, Ash was staring a little, and Kiawe cocked an eyebrow to silently ask "What?". He thought that he saw Ash blush quickly, and he said "It's just that ... red suits you well." Kiawe looked down at his red boxers and blushed, but by the time he had looked back up to Ash, he had turned away on his mattress. Kiawe quickly gave himself another mental slap and turned off the lamp before climbing onto his own mattress. 

\----------

Kiawe woke up sometime in the night, not being able to see anything because of the dark. The campfire must have gone out long ago. Still, one half of him was strangely yet pleasantly warm, while the other half was cold. After a few moments, he blinked his eyes open and looked towards the warmth, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. He gave himself a mental slap, but what he was seeing didn't change. Fortunately or not, he wasn't dreaming. Ash was lying on Kiawe's side, his arm draped across his stomach, hand clutching at Kiawe's side. His head was snuggled up against Kiawe's chiselled chest, and his legs were intertwined with Kiawe's own left leg. 

It felt so right. Another mental slap. Another slap. Another. It wasn't helping. Kiawe panicked. This was so wrong, so how could it feel so good? He tried to nudge Ash away from him without waking him, but Ash only tightened his grip. "Kiawe ..." Ash moaned. Kiawe froze. But as Ash continued to sleep Kiawe let out a sigh of relief. Ash's warmth felt so good pressed up against him. As long as Ash didn't realise, it was fine, wasn't it? No one needed to know about this moment of weakness, it was just to keep warm after all. Kiawe slowly pulled the cover back over the two of them from where it had crumpled up at their feet, and put his own arm around Ash's warm and heavenly soft skin. He still had no idea what he was doing, and knew it was wrong, but it just felt so right. It felt like fire was racing up and down his skin everywhere that Ash was touching, almost like the great Wela volcano had come to life inside Kiawe. Kiawe reluctantly yet somewhat happily pulled Ash a little closer, their bare torsos pressing together, and relaxed his head against Ash's soft raven hair. 

Kiawe could almost have sworn that he could feel the trace of a smile against his skin as he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Day 2: Disappearance and Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy

Kiawe blinked his eyes open slowly against the bright morning light. Centimeters in front of his eyes lay the face that had haunted his dreams. Ash's honey brown eyes were open, looking curiously at Kiawe, almost like he was studying him. 

Kiawe blinked again, slowly regaining the feeling in his limbs. He became aware of Ash's arms around him, his arms around Ash, their legs tangled together. Their chests pressing close together, their lips only centimeters apart. Kiawe somehow pulled Ash even closer to him and smiled blearily at him, still half asleep. Ash grinned back in response and nuzzled his head into Kiawe's neck. It felt so good, like fire racing up and down his entire body where Ash was touching. He wished he could wake up like this everyday. 

Kiawe suddenly realised what it was that he was doing. How wrong it was. What would his family think? He quickly let go of Ash and pushed his wonderfully warm arms away, before getting up from the mattress and yanking his shorts on. He heard the confused noise that Ash made, followed by "Kiawe, what's wro..." but Kiawe had already hurriedly stumbled out of the tent, desperate to escape. 

He hurried through a copse of large leafy trees and collapsed behind the furthest, the rough bark scratching slightly against his naked back. Kiawe wondered how he had let himself go like that, let himself be like that. It was strictly not allowed! What would everyone think of him? Kiawe hung his head into his hands and sighed in desperation. 

\----------

Kiawe was all too shortly disturbed from his brooding by yelling that came from the campsite. He wearily picked himself up off the ground and trudged slowly back to the tent, only to be greeted by a scene of utter chaos. Sophocles had completely disintegrated his tent, the scattered pieces lying everywhere as he frantically searched the wreckage. Mallow and Lana were running around checking behind bushes and Lillie was huddled into a ball rocking forwards and backwards muttering something. Ash was nowhere to be seen, Kiawe assumed he was still in the tent. 

Before he had time to feel guilty about Ash, Mallow spotted him and yelled "There's Kiawe!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and swarmed him before starting to assault him with rapid fire questions. "Where were you?" "Where's the Professor?" "Are you ok?" "Did someone kidnap you?!?" Kiawe guestured for them to quiet down and thankfully they did. Kiawe answered as best as he could. 

"Mallow, I needed to use the bathroom, Sophocles, I don't know where the Professor is, Lana, I'm fine, thanks for asking, and no Lillie, no one kidnapped me." Everyone laughed a little at the last part. Kiawe didn't like lying to his friends, but he also didn't want to tell them the real reason why he had been back there, and he figured it couldn't hurt anyone. Lana spoke up in her soft voice "At least you are back safe." Sophocles shook his head and walked back to the debris of his tent. Now it was Kiawe's turn to ask "Where actually is Professor Kukui? And what happened here?" 

Mallow shook her head sadly. "We have no idea ... when Sophocles woke up, the Professor was gone, and what you see is us panicking and attempting to search for some clue." Kiawe shook his head in disbelief before his face hardened with resolve. "Alright, there has to be a reason why he disappeared, and this is a small island. Maybe we should split up and search it?" Mallow brightened at the suggestion. "Great idea Kiawe! Let's go in the partners that we were in yesterday since that's easiest. Lana and Sophocles will go search the beaches, Lillie and I can check the surrounding forest, and you and Ash can check the mountain up there!" Kiawe groaned internally at being forced to go back with Ash so soon after the awkwardness of this morning, but hid it with a nod and his typical stoic expression. Lillie chirped "Great idea Mallow and Kiawe!" Everyone began to get their things together. 

At some point, Ash had appeared out of their tent, and Kiawe tried to ignore the hurt expression on his face as he got his own things ready. The groups said agreed to meet by sundown at the latest and headed off towards their destinations. 

\----------

The majority of the hike passed by in silence, save for curt directions on where to go next. Ash seemed to have sunk into a resentful slouch and refused to so much as look at Kiawe. Kiawe guessed that it was only fair, seeing as what he had done that morning, but that didn't help to soothe the undeniable aching in his heart. 

Eventually they reached a steep and narrow mountain path that seemed to be the only way further up, and so they began the perilous ascent. 

They were about two thirds of the way up when it happened. Ash stepped on one loose stone and slipped, arms cartwheeling uselessly in the air as he began to fall down to what would surely be his death. 

Kiawe had only a split second of hesitation, and then acted reflexively, desperate to save not only one of his best friends, but also the boy which he desperately liked, not that he would ever admit that to himself. He recklessly threw himself forwards, feet finding some anchorage among the stony path, and grabbed blindly towards Ash. His arms wrapped around something reassuringly solid and he hauled Ash in to him, to safety. 

His arms had ended up around Ash's waist, and they were now standing close together, their chests sandwiched together through Ash's t-shirt. Ash gave Kiawe a sort of cautious but hopeful smile, and Kiawe couldn't help but grin happily back. "Thank Arceus you are ok, I can't imagine what I would've done if I had lost you." Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, thanks for catching me, for a second there I thought you wouldn't after this morning." Kiawe coughed and looked away, cheeks heating in embarrassment. "Of course I would, you are my ... friend." His voice slightly hitched on the word friend, but Ash did not seem to notice, as his smile had quickly died away. Kiawe quickly caught his mistake, and without thinking, words tumbled out. "And maybe more than that ... Mostly I'm just confused at how you make me feel ..." Ash's smile returned, and he cautiously hooked his arms around Kiawe's waist as well. Kiawe stiffened and blushed, but Ash quickly reassured him "It's ok Kiawe, we don't have to talk about it unless you're ready." Kiawe nodded mechanically, before letting go of Ash and continuing up the path. Ash shook his head in confusement while admiring the dark skinned trainer from behind as he walked. 

\----------

Kiawe was at war with himself. A part of him wanted nothing more than to hug Ash and never let him go, while the other part knew that it wasn't allowed and that he might even be cast out of his family. He was oblivious to the outside world as he hiked up the mountain, trying to decide what to do about these unwanted yet wanted feelings he had. 

They eventually reached the peak of the mountain and took a short break to recover their breath. Kiawe had slowly given up trying to decide, it was simply impossible, and sat wearily down on a rock. Meanwhile, Ash climbed a small outcropping to survey the area. Kiawe couldn't help but stare at the way that the light perfectly reflected off of Ash's golden skin. Ash turned slightly to look back at Kiawe and saw him staring and smirked back at him. Kiawe blushed furiously and quickly looked away. 

Luckily he was saved from too much embarrassment by the sound of a closeby yell. Kiawe cocked his ear towards the sound. "Doesn't that sound like Professor Kukui?" He looked to Ash for confirmation, only to see him already scrambling back down a different path to the one they had come from. Kiawe quickly followed him down the slippery path. He caught up to Ash quickly, but almost slipped, and steadied himself on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked back and smirked again. "You know, you could ask before you touch." Kiawe blushed even harder and grumbled "Hey, I almost slipped, it was just for safety." Despite saying this Kiawe didn't remove his hand. It felt nice, and Kiawe thought he might as well leave it there now. 

A short way further down the path, they finally found Professor Kukui. He was standing on a precarious ledge a few metres below the path lip, his back pressed firmly against the cliff wall. He sighed in relief when he saw them. "Alola! I couldn't sleep this morning, so I climbed up to get a view of the rising sun, but I slipped and fell down. Luckily I caught myself, but I've been stuck here for a few hours now. I don't suppose you could help me up?"

Kiawe and Ash looked at each other, trying to come up with a solution. Kiawe glanced back down to the helpless Professor Kukui, and couldn't help but briefly wonder why his washboard abs didn't attract him like Ash did. He shook his head and quickly focused back on the task at hand. Professor Kukui called up "The only way I can think of this working is if Kiawe lowers Ash down and then somehow pulls us both up. It's risky, but it's the only way, unless you have any other ideas?" The boys both agreed with the plan and got ready. 

Kiawe grasped Ash's ankles and held him as Ash went mostly over the cliff edge, stretching to try and reach the Professor's hands. Despite the seriousness of their task, Kiawe couldn't help but admire Ash's perfect butt as it dangled below him. He gave himself one of his now regular mental slaps and refocused. Thankfully Ash was light, but pulling up Professor Kukui would be slightly harder. 

Somehow, they managed to do it, and Kiawe pulled them both up to safety. Luckily he did heavy farmwork all day long and had a body that he was proud of. When Kiawe had pulled Ash up however, they had of course shared another moment together, Ash's arms draped over Kiawe's shoulders, eyes gazing into one another, and fire once again raced up and down Kiawe's body. All too soon, the moment ended, and Kiawe was pulling up Professor Kukui next. They dusted themselves off and headed back to camp. 

\----------

By the time they reached the camp, the sun was touching the horizon, painting everything in soft shades of red and gold. 

Everyone had assembled back by the campsite, and they let out a loud cheer when Professor Kukui broke through the treeline. "Thanks everyone, really, but the true heroes are Ash and Kiawe." Everyone cheered again for them. "Now, seeing as it's already sunset, and you've all spent hours looking for me, the event I had planned will have to be postponed." Everyone sighed with relief before starting to swarm Professor Kukui with questions about where he had been. 

Sophocles had managed to get his tent back together while Mallow had prepared another excellent meal, and everyone tucked in with delight. Soon enough, everyone had polished off their plates and praised Mallow's cooking. But as it was already getting quite cold, especially for Kiawe, who was used to being in heat, they all headed back to their tents to sleep. "Night everyone, and thanks again so much for looking for me." Came from Professor Kukui as he disappeared into his and Sophocles tent. Everyone else chorused back "Night everyone!" and disappeared into their own tents. 

Ash and Kiawe went into their own tent and quickly stripped down to their boxers, Kiawe being too worn out from all the climbing to even blush. They slipped onto their mattresses, which somehow were pushed together now and Kiawe began to shiver immediately. If only we had brought some thicker blankets! A few seconds later, Kiawe felt that now familiar warmth at his side. He stiffened slightly and looked towards it to see Ash's brilliant smile, barely visible in the dark. With the smile came a soothing whisper "It's just to keep warm, I hate hearing you being cold. It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to." Kiawe nodded gratefully before realising Ash probably couldn't see him, and replied quietly "Thank you, Ash." Kiawe's shivering slowly subsided, and as it did, his hesitance and stiffness also melted away. Soon, they were completely tangled together, as Kiawe subconsciously sought more and more skin contact. They slowly drifted off to sleep together, content in their closeness to one another.


	3. Sandcastles and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this one, but hopefully you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> Major edit - I added some fixes in and changed up the story quite a bit, mostly towards the end, to try and make it less sudden. Many thanks to MaskedSeeker for pointing the mistakes!  
> Please let me know what you all think! :)

The first thing Kiawe noticed upon waking up was the lack of any warmth on his side. He blindly reached out to where Ash was, but his hand found only a cold mattress. Where could he be? Kiawe could not deny to himself that he was disappointed by Ash not being snuggled against his side. It felt almost like a piece of him was missing from its rightful place. 

Kiawe reluctantly got up from the mattress and got ready before heading outside the tent. Immediately the heat hit him like a slap in the face. Now, Kiawe was no stranger to heat, having grown up next to Wela volcano, but the day was incredibly hot after the chill of the night. 

Kiawe looked around to see where everyone was. Sophocles was tinkering with some gadget as per usual, Lillie and Lana were talking quietly while moving around in their tent, and Professor Kukui was writing something down on a board. But the one that Kiawe wanted to find was nowhere to be seen. 

Kiawe thought he heard some talking through the trees, and went to investigate, hoping to find Ash. He walked through a tall bush behind Mallow's tent and entered another small clearing. But when he emerged on the other side, he stopped in his tracks. He could see that Mallow and Ash were lying side by side in the middle of the clearing, arms touching. As Kiawe watched, Mallow giggled at something Ash said, and shifted closer to Ash. Kiawe felt sick to his stomach. He wanted nothing to do with what Ash and Mallow were doing. Let them be ... Like that. It was probably for the best anyways, as Kiawe would no longer have to torment himself with this decision. He to turned to go back to the camp, and after a second of hesitation, walked through the bush. 

\----------

Kiawe was brooding. He had helped to make breakfast, but they were all waiting for Ash and Mallow to get back. It certainly didn't help when Lillie and Lana gave each other a knowing look. Kiawe wasn't stupid, he knew that they thought they were up to something. Which he guessed they were, as little as he wanted to admit it. 

Eventually, they stumbled back into the campsite, Mallow still giggling about something. They sat down with the others to eat, still next to each other, with Ash not so much as glancing at Kiawe, who was mechanically shoveling in food while trying and failing to ignore the hollow feeling in his chest. Had he imagined everything between them? After they ate their breakfast, Professor Kukui gave them an explanation of what they would be doing on the island, and Kiawe tried his best to pay attention instead of staring at Ash. 

"Alright everyone, today we will start the first activity. Originally I had this planned for one of the last days, but seeing as it is such a nice day today, we are going to have a sandcastle competition!" Everyone chattered excitedly for a few seconds, and Professor Kukui waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Now, I had the idea that I will award points to one team everyday, which will be recorded on this board, and at the end of our time here, the team with the most points will receive a prize."

Mallow spoke up "Great idea Professor!" Everyone except for Kiawe smiled, and Professor Kukui resumed his explaination. "Now, I was going to have random teams, but seeing as you all worked together so well yesterday, I thought you might as well stay as you are." Kiawe sighed internally. Another day of Ash, and another day of stress. 

After the group broke up, Kiawe let Ash change in the tent for the beach first, and then did so as well, all the while making sure not to be alone with him, as he just couldn't deal with that right now. Thankfully, when the group set off for the beach, he could talk to Sophocles, and he tried to forget his feelings. 

\----------

Once the group got to the beach, everyone stripped down to their swimwear. Kiawe couldn't help but look at shirtless Ash in his black trunks. As much as he wished against it, Ash looked great. The carefree smile on his face, coupled with his windswept black hair simply started a fire in Kiawe's heart. Kiawe realised he was staring, and quickly looked away, but his gaze ended up on Mallow. She cocked an eyebrow in suspicion and smiled knowingly, hands on her hips. Kiawe just hoped she didn't figure anything out, and quickly stripped off his t-shirt, now down to only his own orange and white trunks, and ran out towards the water to join the others. 

Soon enough, a splash fight had started, with the boys against the girls. Kiawe tried to get into it and not look at Ash. Why couldn't he be attracted to the girls curves, instead of Ash? Lana's voice interrupted his thoughts. "This is great guys, remember when we did this right when Ash arrived in Alola?" Everyone agreed while continuing to splash each other, and Ash replied "Wow you're right, we should do this more, it's so much fun!" The very next second, Lillie accidentally splashed him directly in the face, and he had to cough up all the water back up. Everyone was concerned and rushed to help, but he waved them off, and in a croaky voice said "Nevermind, I get it now" to which everyone laughed in relief.

The splash fight was pretty much over after that, and everyone lounged around in the water for a few minutes. Suddenly the silence was broken by Mallow. "Wow guys, look what I found!" Everyone crowded around her to look at the pretty shell, with seemingly only Kiawe uninterested. "Wow, it's so pretty!" exclaimed Ash. Kiawe's face hardened with jealousy, not that he would admit it. Lillie nodded and added "They would surely look great on the sandcastles. Why don't we all find some!" Everyone spread out to search the seabed, with only Kiawe staying behind to float dejectedly in the water, contemplating his feelings as he stared at the sky. 

\----------

After a while, everyone had found as many shells as they could and they climbed out of the water. Kiawe had already begun sunbathing on the beach ago, as he got cold quickly in the cool water. Professor Kukui looked up from his magazine and yelled out from his beach chair "The competition begins in 5 minutes! I suggest you find a good spot to build!" Kiawe reluctantly got up, walked over to Ash and crossed his arms. "So, where do you want to build our castle?" Ash turned to look at him and scratched his head, seemingly oblivious to Kiawe's feelings. "Maybe over there?" He pointed towards some rock pools, and they headed over there to start building.

Meanwhile, Lillie and Mallow seemed to start working on some big rock, and Lana and Sophocles picked an open stretch of beach to build on. It would be interesting to see how everyone's castles turned out. Kiawe tried to concentrate on their castle instead of the golden skinned boy next to him. 

\----------

The sandcastles were finished. No matter how Kiawe had tried to focus, his feelings took control of him. Even his mental slaps weren't really doing anything at this point. His part of the castle seemed terrible compared to Ash's, and Kiawe couldn't help but think it perfectly reflected their mental states.

They had made, or at least tried to make, a large fort positioned imbetween the rock pools, with a drawbridge over the moat, and large central towers that overlooked the rest of the area. Kiawe guessed it looked okay, but it was terrible compared to the other groups.

Lillie and Mallow had created a beautiful fairytale castle on their rock, with spires rising high, and delicate patterns and seashells etched into the walls.

But Sophocles and Lana, their castle was amazing! Kiawe wondered at the gigantic structure, with seemingly impossible archways and flowing waterways throughout the castle. Kiawe was sure they would win.

Professor Kukui came down and examined each of their castles, but it was already obvious who had won. "It was a tough choice ... But the winners today are ... Lana and Sophocles!" Everyone cheered for them, Lana blushing in embarrassment.

As everyone congratulated their skills, Sophocles proudly exclaimed "That's what happens when you follow the data!" while Lana shyly played down her skills "You see, I used to make sandcastles a lot as a kid."

\----------

After a while, Mallow announced that she would go back into the water to find more shells, and Lillie and Lana joined her. Kiawe watched dispassionately from his sunbed as Mallow dove into the water, only thankful that she wasn't talking to Ash anymore. 

However, since it was colder now, the wind was picking up slightly, and the water was getting rougher. Despite Kiawe's jealousy at Mallow, he couldn't help but be concerned for everyone's safety. 

Soon, his worst fears were confirmed, as Mallow hit her head on something, likely a rock, and lay lifeless in the water. Lillie screamed upon seeing it, and Kiawe jumped up off his sunbed to see what had happened. Before anyone had time to properly react however, Ash yelled out in distress "Mallow!!" and dove out to rescue her. 

He swam like he was possessed by a Sandygast and quickly reached her, then gently scooped her up in his arms before carrying her back up to the beach and laying her gently down on Kiawe's sunbed without even asking. Kiawe knew it was for a good cause but couldn't help the mild annoyance that ran through him at Ash's disregard. What had happened? Although he hadn't been sure about his feelings, there had been something between them, Kiawe was certain of it.

Thank Arceus, Mallow recovered her strength and awoke quickly, and Professor Kukui diagnosed her with only a mild concussion. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing it, Kiawe included. Despite this, Ash would still not leave her side, and fussed over her every move and word, doing everything for her.

Even when they went back to camp, and Mallow insisted that she was fine, Ash insisted on carrying her so that she did not stress herself. Kiawe grit his teeth and tried to contain his frustration. Why did it feel like Ash was purposely trying to hurt him??

\-----------

Once they reached the camp, everyone went to forage some food and get firewood, with only Ash, Kiawe and Mallow left behind. Ash gently put Mallow down on the log next to the fire pit and sat close beside her to support her. Just as Kiawe was about to go down to the nearby river and rinse out his bathers after getting changed properly, Ash snapped at him "Where do you think you're going?!" Kiawe turned back to face Ash, who was now glaring at him from next to Mallow, and Kiawe, despite not liking Ash's tone one bit, tried to be calm while he replied "What do you mean?".

Ash sputtered in disbelief. "What do you mean what do I mean? You need to stay here in case Mallow needs something!" Now Kiawe began to be angry with jealousy and disbelief.

"Why do I need to stay here, when that is all you seem to be doing!? Professor Kukui said himself that she was fine to walk about herself." and quickly stalked off towards the river. The last thing he heard was Ash's faint reply. "Oh I see, so you just don't care for your friends. Well ..." 

Down at the river, Kiawe was rinsing his swimsuit when he heard footsteps behind him. "Ash, whatever it is you have to say about helping Mallow, please, just go away." A soft voice spoke. "Actually, Kiawe, it's me, not Ash." Kiawe turned to face the voice in surprise. "Mallow! I'm sorry!" sputtered Kiawe.

Mallow shook her head sweetly and sighed, before sitting next to Kiawe on the riverbank. "I know you and Ash just fought about me, and honestly, I feel terrible. I never wanted to be a burden." Kiawe groaned internally at getting a 'Don't be angry at Ash' speech. "He's just a really nice guy, and he's been worried about me. And don't think I haven't noticed the chemistry between you two."

Kiawe stiffened a bit, but blushed and grumbled "I wouldn't say chemistry ... and it's not allowed anyway, so it's probably better that he is with you now. I never should have let myself go anyways, what would my parents think?!" 

Mallow let out a giggle "Ash? Be with me? Honestly Kiawe, you can be so silly sometimes." Mallow then got serious. "Look, I know that it's not allowed traditionally. But times are changing, and I'm sure everyone would be perfectly ok with it. Love is love after all, no matter who it is between." Kiawe relaxed a bit, and felt a flicker of hope bloom in his chest and war with the doubt that plagued him as Mallow continued.

"And if you have to know, he was talking to me all about liking you, and wanted my help to make your favourite food in an attempt to win you over. He knows why you are so hesitant, and wanted to show you how much he cared about you." Kiawe shook his head in astonishment. He never would have guessed that that was Ash's plan ... That boy worked in mysterious ways. But Kiawe was still confused. "But then why has he been ignoring me?"

Mallow let out a small sigh. "Look, I don't really know, but if I had to guess, it was that he didn't want to ruin the surprise." 

Kiawe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ash didn't like Mallow! Kiawe was overcome with the urge to apologise, but what if Ash hated him after that argument? Mallow once again came to the rescue. "Now, I think I figured out a way for you two to make up after fighting. I asked him to cook for me since I still don't feel completely myself, so if you go up and help him, I bet you that he will come around, and you can maybe actually talk about your feelings and work things out."

Kiawe gave Mallow a brief hug and said "Thanks so much Mallow, you've really given me some hope. Maybe this can work, but I still need to work things out in my head." and then quickly headed off back to the camp. Mallow just watched him go with one of those knowing smiles, happy that she had somewhat helped Kiawe sort things out, as denying how he felt would only end badly.

\----------

By the time Kiawe got back to camp, the fire was going, and Ash was starting to chop the vegetables as everyone had changed and were now headed down to the river to rinse out their own swimming suits. That left Ash and Kiawe alone in the camp, and hopefully Kiawe could try to work things out with him.

Ash was sitting there, attempting to chop vegetables in a completely wrong way, that now familiar but still somehow cute look of concentration on his face with his tongue sticking out. Kiawe couldn't help but get a flashback to when they had been gathering firewood on the first day, and smiled fondly at the memory. 

Kiawe hunched down behind Ash and quietly said "You know, you are cutting those all wrong." Kiawe could see Ash tense up at the sound of his voice, and Kiawe's hope deflated slightly, but he continued. "Just like I've been wrong this entire day. I thought that you were ignoring me because you liked Mallow, but now I see how stupid that was, since she told me about your plan. I've been such an idiot. Can you forgive me??" Kiawe held his breath in suspense. 

Ash turned to face him while starting to chuckle slightly, before erupting into a full belly laugh. Once it subsided, he replied "Me? Like Mallow? Kiawe, the only one that I've ever had eyes for is you!" Kiawe blushed a deep red while trying his hardest to ignore the voice inside him screaming that this was wrong. "Though I am do feel really sorry that it turned out like this, I never meant for that to happen."

Kiawe nodded and replied "So am I, I totally overreacted. Although, I have to say ... I'm still not sure about any of this. It is not allowed after all, but at the same time I can't deny my feelings any more." Ash looked a little sad but nodded in understanding.

"I get it Kiawe, I had the exact same thing for a while. We don't have to rush anything, and I definitely won't make you do anything if you don't want to." He turned back to the vegetables. "Although saying that, I would really like it if you could show me how to cut these properly." Kiawe hesitated for a few seconds but overcame it, confident that Ash was being genuine. He gently put his arms around Ash, took his hands in his own, and began to guide him on how to properly chop vegetables for a soup.

\----------

Everyone wolfed down their cooking, and afterwards complimented them on how good it tasted. Kiawe waved away the compliments, and Ash rubbed the back of his head in that adorable way of his and thanked everyone. Mallow raised her eyebrows questioningly at him and Kiawe gave her a discreet thumbs up, to which she grinned happily. Before anything else happened, Professor Kukui stood up and addressed everyone. "I think everyone is just about finished after that eventful day, so I wish you all a good sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow!" Everyone suddenly realised how tired they were and went off to their tents, thoroughly exhausted.

Ash and Kiawe stripped down to their usual boxers, turned off the lamp and climbed into bed. After a few minutes of thinking, Kiawe came to some sort of a decision, and spoke in the darkness. "Look Ash, like I said earlier, I'm not sure about this. But, I know that I like being near you, and looking at you, and especially holding you. So, can I hold you, and then we can have a real discussion in the morning?" Ash didn't reply straight away but Kiawe felt his familiar warmth reach out and press against him before replying. "Of course Kiawe, I would really like that, and as long as you are comfortable, I am happy." Kiawe's cheeks heated, and he was glad that Ash could not see in the dark. His last thoughts as he drifted to sleep were of the raven haired boy in his arms.


	4. Music and Malasadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I was better at editing this time.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Kiawe awoke with Ash in his arms, a welcome change from yesterday morning. Ash was facing away, but Kiawe could tell that he was still asleep by the small adorable snores that he was letting out. He suddenly rolled closer towards Kiawe and snuggled his face into Kiawe's chest. Kiawe almost flinched away, still not fully okay with everything, but managed to contain it and enjoy the feeling.

A yell from outside soon disturbed them. "Kiawe, Ash, time for breakfast! Get those lazy bums out of bed!" Kiawe cleared his throat before replying "Coming Sophocles!" He shook Ash awake, and he blearily blinked up at Kiawe and smiled tiredly. Kiawe almost felt bad for waking him, and whispered "Sorry, but it's time for breakfast." Ash instantly snapped up, seemingly full of energy as he repeated "Breakfast?!" excitedly, before quickly getting ready and heading straight out the tent. Kiawe shook in head in wonder at Ash's antics, before getting ready and going out himself.

The sun was already pretty high in the sky compared to usual, and Kiawe guessed that they must have overslept from being so exhausted from the drama of yesterday. His stomach also noticed, and growled when it smelt a familiar, delicious smell. Malasadas! Kiawe sat himself in front of the fireplace and greedily eyed the trays that were sitting on the table. Lana noticed him looking so hungry and smiled. "Mallow made them specially after Sophocles was wishing for one down at the river yesterday!" 

Kiawe was thankful that that had happened, as he himself had been craving malasadas for a while now, and exclaimed "Awesome idea Mallow!" and smiled at her. She grinned and replied "I just hope I made enough!"

As Kiawe and Ash were the last ones to arrive, the gang began breakfast and tore into the malasadas. All too soon the first tray was gone, and then the second. Then, only one malasada in the last tray was left. Kiawe and Ash both reached for it at the same time, their hands colliding over it. They looked at each other and blushed, before saying "You can have it!" at the same time. Kiawe shrugged. "I'm too full Ash, it's fine, you can take it. 

But Ash wouldn't budge. "Nope, I'm full too, you will just have to eat it!" Mallow laughed into her hand, but they were all interrupted by Sophocles. "Fine, if you're both full, then I'll eat it!" before he snatched it and downed it in one bite. Kiawe and Ash both looked at Sophocles in outrage, but then looked at each other and had to laugh.

Sophocles patted his full stomach. "They aren't quite my mum's, but wow are they good! Thanks a lot Mallow!" and everyone else chorused their thanks.

Professor Kukui stood up after watching all the commotion and spoke. "Alright, now that breakfast is over, it's time for the days activity. I thought that it could be fun if we had a traditional dance off!" Kiawe perked up. "The pairs can go off to separate areas to practice their dances, and then we will find a nice clearing to have a late dinner and dance in!" 

Everyone was excited even while they cleaned up breakfast, but no one was more so than Kiawe. This was his time to shine! Kiawe had been studying fire dancing since he was young, and was definitely going to win today. 

\----------

Ash and Kiawe had set off quickly, badgered by Kiawe, and had already reached their practice spot. They had decided on the mountain top where they found Professor Kukui, simply because of the amazing view. They could really see the whole island from up here, their campsite looking like a small spot from so far away. Kiawe thought he might even be able to make out Melemele Island in the far distance.

Kiawe focused back on Ash. He looked as good as the view, the sun highlighting his golden skin and turning his brown eyes into glistening pools of amber. Kiawe could barely take his eyes off him. Why was this, whatever it even was, not allowed? It's not like Kiawe was hurting anyone. Ash shifted a little, clearly uncomfortable about something. Kiawe furrowed his brow, and was about to ask what was wrong when Ash said "Alright, so ... how does this whole dancing thing work? Because I don't know how to dance, and I really don't want to disappoint you." Kiawe gave Ash a comforting smile.

"It's ok Ash, everyone has to start somewhere after all. I'll teach you!" Ash looked up and gave a bright smile. "Really? You'd do that for me? Thanks so much Kiawe, it really means the world!" 

Kiawe lightly blushed and crossed his arms, now being the one uncomfortable. "Anytime, just ask, I would do anything for you." Kiawe took a few seconds before he processed what he had just said, and his blush grew exponentially to a deep red. He quickly stumbled over his words. "Well, not everything, I don't know why I said that, it's pretty weird isn't it, I don't know what ..." but was cut off by Ash.

"It's alright Kiawe, I know what you meant, I feel the same actually." Ash blushed as well upon admitting that and hurriedly cleared his throat to try and hide his embarrassment, but Kiawe saw right through him. Suddenly he remembered why they had actually came here in the first place.

"Look at us, two idiots doing nothing, when we should be dancing." Ash jumped up. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot! So, teach me, O great Kiawe." Ash said teasingly.

Kiawe raised his eyebrows in bemusement before beckoning Ash closer. "So first, you have to take my hands." Ash blushed before taking them. "Don't worry, everyone's going to be doing this, so it shouldn't be as awkward. Hopefully it's not the worst thing in the world though?" Kiawe smirked. 

Ash blushed even harder and kicked Kiawe gently in the foot. "Stop teasing and start teaching!" Kiawe sighed dramatically before replying "Fine, if I absolutely must!" and smiled at Ash, who grinned back.

\-----------

After a few hours, Kiawe had managed to teach Ash the basic steps, but now things were going to get more complicated. Kiawe was confident in Ash's abilities though, as he had picked up how the dance worked really quickly.

"Okay, now we are going to change things up a little bit." Ash gulped in apprehension. "And what does that mean?!"

Kiawe smiled and replied only "You'll see."

Kiawe grabbed Ash's hand and twirled him around his body quickly, Ash landing in his arms as their chests pressed together and their faces were centimetres apart. Ash blushed but confidently said "Somehow, I don't mind it when you change things up." Kiawe grinned briefly, but his expression changed to one of worry quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kiawe pulled Ash up and twirled him around his body again as he tried to find the words to answer. "It's just ... I have these feelings for you. And they are really strong, I can barely stop thinking about you." Ash blushed as Kiawe threw an extra twist into the next twirl, picking Ash up and spinning him through the air gracefully. Ash wondered at how effortless the dance moves seemed for Kiawe as he continued. "But everything I've ever been taught is that such things are wrong. And my family, they would have a heart attack if they found out! So what am I supposed to do?" Kiawe set Ash back down, hands at his sides, and stared into his eyes, searching their depths for some kind of an answer.

Ash sighed and trailed his hand down Kiawe's chest lightly before reaching for his hand. After a second of hesitation, Kiawe took it. "Kiawe, I know exactly what you are going through. I had the same fears about my mother, and how she would react. After all, I never knew my father, and I definitely didn't want to lose her. But as it turned out, she already knew, and had for a long time! And she supported me through everything. So, maybe you could ask your family about it subtly, and who knows, maybe they will be completely supportive of you. And why wouldn't they be? I know that it's traditionally not allowed, but maybe those traditions are outdated. It might even be time for some new traditions!" Ash smiled at Kiawe, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Kiawe returned the smile, equally hopeful. "You know, maybe you're right. I'll need to talk to them about it, but I'm sure that they would understand. But until I do, I'm not sure that I am ready to do anything major yet." Ash nodded understandingly. "Of course, and I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. But, what about this?" Ash looked down at their intertwined hands.

Kiawe followed his gaze and blushed. "Yeah, this is definitely fine. More than fine actually. Just not in front of anyone, okay?" 

"Of course, after all, I haven't told many people that I'm not exactly interested in girls yet either. Just Mallow, but she completely supports it." Kiawe grinned as Ash teasingly continued "Now, did you want to get back to actually teaching me?"

\----------

As everything had already been set up by Professor Kukui, the dance off began straight after dinner. They were in a large clearing near to the camp, with torches set up around the perimeter. The night sky was beautiful overhead, the stars twinkling as if to let them know that they were watching them dance. Professor Kukui started the music, and the dancing began.

Lana and Sophocles went first, and performed a traditional water worshipping dance. Although they did okay, Sophocles messed up a few times, and he just didn't seem very into the dancing.

Lillie and Mallow went next, and they chose the harvest festival dance. They both performed amazingly, flowing around each other, and Kiawe became slightly less confident about their chances of winning.

Suddenly it was Ash and Kiawe's turn. Everyone cheered them on as they took their position in the middle of the clearing and got ready. Kiawe had a momentary doubt. What if everyone realised that he and Ash enjoyed touching each other a little too much for friends? But he pushed it away. Now was the time to dance.

They were performing one of the oldest fire dances, as they were not actually allowed to use any fire in the dance itself. Although it could have been argued that there was a fire there, albeit it the one that crackled between Kiawe and Ash. Their moves flowed together perfectly, their steps in unison as they let out their emotions through the dance. Ash almost stumbled once, but luckily Kiawe was there to catch him, and twirled him around to make it seem natural. Ash was grinning from ear to ear, and Kiawe couldn't help but let his happiness infect him until he was grinning too. Something just felt so right about dancing with Ash, and Kiawe knew that they truly had something special. Finally, the dance ended, and everyone gave them a big cheer.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Lillie. Mallow agreed, saying "I know, it was almost like there was a fire dancing on our stage. We had nothing on you guys!" 

Professor Kukui stood up and everyone quieted down. "Seeing as that performance was one of the best I think I've ever seen, I'm going to have to give Ash and Kiawe the victory!" They cheered happily and hugged each other, before realising everyone else was watching, and so they awkwardly let go of one another. Mallow gave Kiawe another knowing smile, and Kiawe blushed but grinned happily at her.

Soon enough, after packing everything up, everyone was dead tired, and they all headed back to camp to get some sleep and be ready for the next big day.

\----------

Ash and Kiawe went into their tent and wearily pulled off their clothes until they were down to their boxers, turned off the light and climbed onto the mattresses. Without a word needing to be said, their arms found each other in the dim moonlight, and they held each other until they fell asleep, dreaming only of one another.


	5. Treasure and Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post for the next few days, so I wanted to get this chapter up for you all.
> 
> After that, another one should be up soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kiawe drowsily blinked his eyes open. What he saw was quite strange through. Ash's feet were sticking into his face, so close that he could smell them. And wow they did not smell good. Kiawe propped himself up on an elbow and looked down towards Ash's head.

Somehow, that adorable idiot had flipped himself over in the night, and was now lying on his stomach while cuddling Kiawe's legs, even while sleeping. Kiawe's eyes couldn't help but focus on and admire the lines of Ash's back. Unfortunately, his shifting seemed to have woken Ash, and he blearily turned and looked up at Kiawe's legs, and then back at Kiawe. After a few seconds of processing, he realised what had happened and blushed in embarrassment. "I guess I should probably flip back around, shouldn't I." 

Kiawe laughed quietly and replied "Yeah, I guess you probably should." Ash awkwardly sort of climbed over Kiawe, and let himself drop down next to him. Suddenly, their faces were really close. But Kiawe liked it. And for once, he could admit that to himself. 

Ash adjusted his position, and suddenly his face was a little closer, so close that they could easily feel each other's breath on their face. Kiawe looked into Ash's eyes, but then couldn't help but look at his lips. They looked so soft, and Kiawe just wanted if they tasted as good as they looked. 

"Kiawe, Ash! I know your dancing was great, but sleeping in again?! Come on!" Kiawe realised how close their lips had come. A few more seconds and they might have kissed! Kiawe wasn't sure if he was really okay with that, even though it was him who would have done it. Then, he suddenly remembered that he should probably reply to Sophocles soon, or he might come inside the tent and see the situation they were in. Luckily, Ash saved him from the trouble.

"One second Sophocles!" and then gave him a sheepish grin before jumping up, pulling on some clothes and racing out of the tent. Kiawe just watched him go and rested his head back on the thin pillow, wondering what to do about these feelings.

\----------

Professor Kukui had just started to announce their latest activity, this time a treasure hunt. "Now, it's all set up, as that's what I was doing yesterday, so you will have the whole of today to find your prize and bring it back for a point. Since Ash and Kiawe won yesterday, they get first pick of the clues. And remember, no stealing other people's prizes!"

He was holding out 3 clues, each one looking identical, and Ash and Kiawe had to choose between them. Kiawe reached for the middle one, but Ash quickly said "No wait, take the one on the right!" Kiawe paused, then shrugged and took the right clue. Everyone demanded that they read out what it said. Kiawe obliged and uncrinkled the paper. 

"I like to build sandcastles, they are fun you see, but unfortunately the ocean disagrees with me." 

Professor Kukui smiled. "That means you guys got the hardest one, but I'm sure you two will manage it. You are such a great team after all!"

Ash puffed up his chest with pride and exclaimed "Me and Kiawe can get it done, just you watch!"

After everyone had received their notes, they all wished each other luck and headed off to follow their separate clues.

\----------

Kiawe and Ash had headed to the beach first, hoping to find some hint there, but with no luck. Kiawe sighed in disappointment. "Sandcastles, but no ocean. What could that be?" 

Ash looked thoughtful. "Maybe we could build a sandcastle?" Kiawe cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "No, you're right, that's stupid." Suddenly he brightened. "But what about the river?! I'm sure there will be some sand there!" 

Kiawe nodded in excitement. "Great idea Ash! Let's get moving!"

\----------

Soon enough, they had reached the river, and they immediately found a small clearing that had sand with it. "Now, where is ..." muttered Kiawe, but he was cut off by Ash. "Look, the note!" Ash knelt down and scooped it up out of the sand before excitedly reading it out. 

"High above the island is where I like to rest, but not too long ago, it was a place of distress."

Kiawe considered, squinting up at the sky above. "Of course, it has to be the mountains! I'm not sure about the distress part though." Ash shrugged and agreed that they should go up, and they started the long trek.

\----------

They eventually reached the top of the mountain with the sun still high in the sky. Ash glanced around the area. "Uh, Kiawe, I don't see anything here?" Kiawe grimaced. Where could it be?

"Wait, a place of distress. Could it be where we found Professor Kukui?" Ash considered it for a moment. 

"Great idea Kiawe! It's not like it could hurt to check, so let's get going!" The boys scrambled down the narrow path, and quickly reached the spot. Sure enough, the note was lying there, weighed down by a small rock, and Kiawe picked it up and read it out.

"Soon you will have found me, but do not assume so. For deep beneath the island you must go."

Ash scratched his head as he muttered "Deep beneath the island? What, do they mean a cave?" Kiawe shrugged and replied "Yeah, I guess they must."

Ash let out a gigantic sigh and hung his head. "It's going to take forever to find a cave though!" Kiawe smiled sympathetically, but had a playful tone in his voice. "What, don't you want to spend time with me?" Ash snapped his head back up to look at Kiawe and shook his head vigorously. "No! I didn't mean that at all! I really like spending time with you." and blushed slightly at the last line.

Kiawe laughed and quickly reassured Ash. "It's fine, I was only joking." His cheeks heated slightly as well as he awkwardly continued. "And I like spending time with you too." Ash sighed in relief and grinned at what Kiawe had said.

"Now, let's go find this cave."

\----------

The sun was starting to set, painting the trees around the clearing they were in the middle of in beautiful shades of red and gold. Unfortunately, it did not help them in their search for the cave, as it was only getting harder to see. 

"Ash, maybe we should just head back to camp. Aren't you hungry?" Ash nodded blankly, looking towards the trees, but didn't respond. "Hello? Earth to Ash?"

Suddenly he snapped out and replied "Sorry Kiawe, I'm just trying to think about where this cave might be." Kiawe smirked. "You? Thinking? Now I'm worried."

Ash turned around and punched him playfully in the arm. "Anyways, let's continue a little longer, and then we can go get some food, deal?" Kiawe blinked at his uncharacteristic behaviour. Ash turning down food? Wow, he must be really serious about this. Kiawe hestitantly agreed, and they set off again.

They walked quickly, wanting to find this cave to get their point and prove themselves. Somehow, Kiawe found his hand brushing Ash's, and he reached out and took it. Ash flashed him a bright smile and squeezed his hand. Kiawe smiled and squeezed back in response happily. 

Somehow, they didn't even need words.

As seemed to be the usual with them, the moment ended too soon. This time, Kiawe tripped over a root, and fell to the side, dragging poor Ash with him.

They were perfectly positioned at the top of a very steep hill, but as they rolled, Kiawe refused to let go of Ash's hand. He somehow didn't want to separated for an instant.

Eventually, they reached the bottom of the hill. Ash rolled to a stop, but their linked hands pulled Kiawe directly on top of him. Kiawe quickly put his arms on either side of Ash's head to stop them from smashing together.

Their faces were once again centimetres apart. One of Ash's hand was still intertwined with Kiawe's, the other was holding his waist. 

Kiawe looked down from Ash's eyes to his lips and back up again. Something was just so attractive about them. Kiawe realised that he wanted to kiss Ash. Did he really? What about his family? No. He wanted this.

Kiawe brought his lips down closer, and hesitated. What about how Ash felt? But Ash seemed to understand, and gave him a little nod. Kiawe felt the fire again, and their lips connected.

It was a gentle kiss. There was passion, but Kiawe mostly just savoured the feeling of kissing the boy that he had such strong feelings for. Ash's lips were much softer than he would have thought. They were amazing. Ash brought his free hand up and caressed Kiawe's torso as they kissed.

It was perfect. 

Kiawe reluctantly pulled his lips up from Ash's. He looked nervous. "Ash, I need to tell you something. I like ..."

But he was cut off by a little girls disgusted yell. "Kiawe!?!" Kiawe recognised that voice anywhere. Mimo! He snapped his head up and quickly located her standing a few metres away next to a ride Charizard, face contorted in surprise and horror.

Kiawe surged forwards, hand outstretched. "Wait Mimo, let me explain!" But it was too late. She climbed onto the Charizard and launched off, not looking back as she flew off towards the camp.

Kiawe exchanged a horrified look with Ash, and they ran for the campsite.

\----------

By the time Ash and Kiawe reached it, everyone else was already there, and seemed to have been preparing for dinner. Just before they entered the clearing, they heard Professor Kukui scolding Mimo. "What do you think you are doing here, it is dangerous to be by yourself!" To which she replied "I just wanted to see big brother!" 

Ash and Kiawe then crashed through the treeline. She pointed at Ash and screamed in disgust "That's the boy that Kiawe was kissing!" 

Only silence followed for several seconds.

It was broken by Sophocles chuckling. "Ash and Kiawe? Seriously?" But his laughter died when they made no move to deny it.

The surprise was easily visible on everyone's faces, other than Mallow, who had put her face into her hand.

Professor Kukui knelt down and took Mimo's shoulder. "Look, your name is Mimo right?"

She nodded shyly. "Well, I know that boys ... being in love is against tradition. But is it really that bad?" Her small face hardened. "Yes! It's disgusting! That Ash is corrupting my big brother!" Professor Kukui shook his head in disbelief at her words.

Ash started to move towards Mimo, but Kiawe stopped him by putting his arm out. Ash looked at Kiawe confused, but his face was like a stone. Inside, his thoughts were in turmoil. But he guessed that this was always going to happen.

Now Mallow was getting visibly angry. "Look Mimo, I don't care what the traditions say, that is your brother you are talking about! Who cares if he likes a boy? They aren't hurting anyone!" Everyone voices their agreement, even Lillie, who looked slightly sick.

Mimo stomped her foot. "No! It's gross! I'm telling Mum and Dad!" She dashed out of the group and ran towards Charizard before quickly hopping on and flying off. 

Kiawe just watched her go, the same stone cold expression on his face. He felt like he was being torn apart.

Everyone remained silent in shock until Mimo was just a speck in the sky. Ash broke the stillness, and walked slowly to Kiawe's front.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ash reached his hand gently for Kiawe's face. 

Kiawe violently jerked away and turned awah. Ash was left reaching out in confusion. "Kiawe, please, talk to me!"

Kiawe ran. Away from the group. Away from the questions. Away from the judgement. 

He could hear them yelling for him to come back, but he couldn't go back. 

He couldn't do this anymore.


	6. Loss and Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :).

Ash woke up alone in the tent. He was so cold. Where was Kiawe, to wrap his arms around and keep warm with? Ash placed his hand on Kiawe's mattress, where the dark skinned boy should have been, and sighed. He hadn't realised that he could miss a person this much after such a short time.

After slowly getting ready, Ash pushed back the tent flap and stepped outside, blinking in the light. It looked like it was going to rain, with dark bad angry clouds hanging low in the usually clear sky. Ash couldn't help but think it was appropriate.

Breakfast was quiet today, with everyone still in shock at the news and at that Kiawe had ran away. Everyone looked at him sadly, but thankfully no one asked questions. Only Sophocles wouldn't meet his eyes, preferring to stare into his bowl instead.

Professor Kukui stood. "Today there won't be an activity. Instead, I want everyone to split up and look for Kiawe, and bring him back to the camp. I don't want him alone outside if it starts to rain." 

Ash poked at the ground. All of this was his fault. He never should have pushed Kiawe so hard! 

He was interrupted from his frustration by Mallow. She offered him a hand up. "Come on Ash, let's go find him!" Ash reluctantly took the hand and stood up, determination briefly filling him from somewhere.

He was going to find Kiawe.

\----------

It had been 3 hours. Ash had searched the beach, the river and a large area of the forest, but he couldn't find Kiawe. Where was he? 

Ash just wanted to tell Kiawe that he was sorry, and that he could help him sort things out with his sister. But to do that he had to find him.

\----------

Ash reached the top of the mountain. He had hoped that Kiawe might be on the peak, but he wasn't so lucky. Only the view greeted him, but it felt hollow without Kiawe there to see it with him.

Ash filled with self loathing. Why had he pushed Kiawe so hard? If he had just respected his boundaries, then this would never have happened! 

Ash held his head in his hands for a while, but eventually resolved to keep going.

\----------

Ash was hiking through the forest, trying to find some sign of Kiawe. The trees looked familiar somehow, but Ash didn't realise why until he tripped. He fell to his side and rolled down the steep hill that he had been standing on.

As he stopped, lying on his stomach, Ash let out a groan and flipped onto his back. He knew exactly where he was.

He could still feel Kiawe pressed above him, their hands intertwined, his eyes staring deep into Ash's own. He could remember the instant that their lips met as his free hand exploring Kiawe's upper body.

Ash reached his hand up, and he could almost imagine that Kiawe was still there. But he wasn't. And it was all Ash's fault.

He curled his hand into a ball and slammed it into the ground next to him, angry at himself. But his anger soon faded and gave way to sadness. Ash doubted that he could ever fix what had happened. 

Now all Ash could feel was his eyes tearing up as he began to cry.

\----------

Mallow found him a few hours later. Ash had exhausted his tears long ago, but they still managed to come in small bursts as he lay there in defeat. 

Ash felt his head being gently lifted into someone's lap, before Mallow's face came into view. She rubbed his back comfortingly as she tried to soothe him. Somehow she knew exactly what he was thinking. 

"It's not your fault Ash, please don't blame yourself." Ash sniffled, but slowly Mallow's words made him feel better. 

Eventually, they decided to go back to camp, as it was getting late and they were both hungry.

\----------

Everyone was back. That was, everyone but Kiawe. His absence seemed to only get worse when Ash saw everyone together.

"Did anyone find him?" Ash almost begged. But they all just shook their heads. Ash slumped down on his seat and reluctantly began to eat. 

Suddenly, Ash spotted movement behind a bush. Out stepped Kiawe, looking sheepish. Ash almost dropped his plate in surprise. "Kiawe!" He yelled happily.

Everyone turned excitedly. "Thank Arceus you're ok!" Said Mallow.

"You worried us so much!" Came from Lillie.

"We are all so glad you're safe!" Was Professor Kukui's response.

Ash didn't catch the others, as he was too busy looking at Kiawe. He had missed him so much. He even looked better than Ash remembered, his dark muscles seeming to be highlighted in the firelight. Ash smiled hopefully, but Kiawe refused to so much as look at him.

Kiawe scratched the back of his head and apologised. "Sorry for scaring everyone, I just needed to think about some things." His stomach growled. "Plus, I was hungry."

Everyone laughed a little bit as he sat down and tucked in. Ash couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't sitting next to him. Kiawe darted a look towards him and Ash got a bit of hope, but then Kiawe looked away again quickly.

Everyone was awkwardly silent for a few minutes while Kiawe ate, but once he was finished, Sophocles spoke.

"So, you aren't like, actually a couple, right?" He said it with an undertone of disgust. Kiawe stiffened.

Ash opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Kiawe gave him a warning look and responded first. "No, we are not." Ash closed his mouth again in shock. 

Surely Kiawe didn't mean that? Ash couldn't help but feel empty inside, even as Sophocles sighed in relief. 

"Thank Arceus for that!" Out of the corner of Ash's eye, he could see Mallow's mouth tighten in anger, but she said nothing.

Eventually, everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Ash waited for Kiawe for a few seconds, but as he just stared into the crackling fire, Ash left for the tent alone.

He tried to stay awake for Kiawe, but his eyelids were too heavy, and Ash dozed off.

\----------

Ash woke when he heard movement in the tent, and asked quietly "Kiawe?". But he received no response.

Ash reached out towards Kiawe's mattress, but he felt nothing until he reached the very end. 

His hand brushed against Kiawe's back, and he could feel Kiawe stiffen underneath his touch.

"Ash, please, just don't touch me." 

Ash retreated to his mattress. If that's what Kiawe wanted, then Ash wouldn't push him more than he already had. "Ok ... I'm sorry."

He wanted to say so much more, but he realised that Kiawe probably wouldn't listen anyway.

Ash tried to sleep, his dreams full of darkness.


	7. Cooking and Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that this took so long! My life has gotten a lot more busy so these do take longer to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter though :)

Ash groaned as his eyes flicked open. He was so cold, having tossed away his blanket overnight. Maybe he could cuddle with Kiawe? He reached over only to realise that he was already on Kiawe's mattress. He must have moved over while he slept. But where was Kiawe? Ash lifted himself up on an elbow to scan the tent, but the dark skinned boy was nowhere to be seen. 

Ash suddenly remembered the events of yesterday. He flopped heavily back down on to the mattress and considered what he could do.

He couldn't think of anything however, so Ash reluctantly got dressed and headed outside to join the others.

Everyone was huddled around the fire, trying to stay warm in the brisk morning air, and Kiawe was off to the side preparing breakfast for the group. 

Professor Kukui rubbed his hands together as he started his morning speech. "Now, since I won't be awarding points for the treasure hunt, due to certain events, the scores are 1 for Kiawe and Ash, 1 for Lana and Sophocles, and no points for Lillie and Mallow."

Lillie and Mallow hung their heads sadly but brightened as the Professor continued. "Now, today is the last competition, which does make a tie possible, but there will be a few changes. For starters, we are going back to Melemele island!" 

Everyone starting whispering among themselves, but Professor Kukui kept talking. "Once we get there, we will have our final event, the cooking competition, and then we will all head home to get a good night's sleep."

Lillie was frowning as she spoke up. "But Professor Kukui, why do we have to go back?" 

Professor Kukui sighed. "Since now 2 people have gotten lost, I've had no choice but to consider this camp not suitable to stay at any longer, and so we can't stay here." Everyone agreed sadly.

"Now, everyone start packing their things up, we want to be on the boat within an hour!"

\----------

Ash and Kiawe hadn't said a word to each other the whole day. Kiawe wouldn't even look at him! Ash groaned internally. He was hoping that there might be a chance to say something on the boat, but Kiawe had quickly squeezed himself next to Sophocles and refused to do anything but stare at the horizon.

Ash had no choice but to resign himself to sitting by himself, head resting on his crossed arms as he also stared out over the side of the boat at the water.

\----------

The trip was depressingly quiet, but once they got back to Melemele island in the early afternoon, everything got crazy.

Waiting by the docks were all of their Pokemon and families, who cheerfully welcomed everyone back. The only ones missing were Kiawe's family, and he had a worried look on his face as he glanced around.

Ash was interrupted from staring at Kiawe by a familiar voice. "PIKA PIKA!!" Ash turned towards the voice just in time to be knocked down by his furry yellow friend, who immediately starting nuzzling at his face.

"Hey buddy, I missed you too!" Laughed Ash as he hugged Pikachu tightly. He climbed back up with Pikachu perched on his usual spot, Ash's shoulder.

With the reunions out of the way, the group went and headed to Mallow's restaurant, where they were allowed to host their cooking competition. 

The Pokemon had to stand to the side, as it was meant to just be the students competing, but they still cheered on their respective trainers with enthusiasm.

Professor Kukui started the clock. "Alright everyone, you will be competing in your pairs as usual, and you have two hours from ..." He checked his watch "... NOW!!!" 

Kiawe reluctantly looked over to Ash and beckoned him towards a cooking station.

"Look, let's not make this more awkward then we have to, and just get on with the cooking, ok?" Ash nodded sadly in agreement.

After that, they only talked when they had to in order to cook their food. Sometime throughout, Pikachu gave a encouraging shout, but Ash could only return a weak smile. Is this how it would always be with Kiawe from now on? Ash felt terrible.

\----------

It was near the very end of the two hours of cooking time, when Kiawe's family stepped through the door.

Everyone stopped where they were, with only Kiawe seemingly not noticing. He kept stirring their pot, blissfully unaware. Inevitably though, he realised that everyone was looking at something, and turned.

Immediately, multiple emotions warred on his face. Regret, fear, surprise, and somehow, Ash thought he could even see relief. 

Mimo uncrossed her arms and pointed straight at Ash, but before she could open her mouth, Kiawe spoke.

"Mum ... Dad ... I know why you're here. But before you get mad, just know that it was a one time mistake, and will never happen again. I am not ... Like that" 

Ash visibly flinched at the disgust in his voice. Meanwhile, Mallow looked like she was turning red at hearing what Kiawe was saying as he continued.

"I know it's wrong, just like our traditions tell us. I realise that what I did was unacceptable, and I'm so sorry. I'll accept any punishment you give me." 

Everyone waited with bated breath, but Rango and Sima didn't even get the chance to reply.

Mallow looked like she was a kettle that was about to boil over, and she could barely contain herself until Kiawe finished. 

"There is NOTHING wrong with being 'like that'! And you should know that! It's not like they are hurting anyone! How can you talk about people like that! About yourself! You should understand that it's not a choice you make about yourself! Traditions be damned! Just let people be how they want to be!" 

By the end of her rant, she was almost screaming, but Ash could barely hear her. Kiawe's words were repeating over and over in his head. Unacceptable ... Will never happen again ... Ash felt sick.

Finally, Mallow exhausted herself, and Lillie caught her as she sagged down a little bit.

The tension in the room was unbelievable as everyone waited for the parents reply.

Sima spoke. "Kiawe ... I don't know how to say this properly, but here goes. We don't care if you are gay. Or straight. Or whatever you want to be. All we want, is for you to be happy." 

Mimo's jaw dropped. As did just about everybody else's in the room. Kiawe couldn't believe his ears, and began to tear up in happiness, but wiped it off before anyone could see. Mallow cried happily and hugged Lillie.

Now Rango talked. "Now, we don't know anything about being gay, but we would like to support you anyway we can. And ... Would it be possible to meet that boy, if he wants to?"

Kiawe and Ash exchanged a quick glance. Too many emotions passed between them, but Ash knew things would be ok now. He paused, but after a nod from Kiawe, went up to meet them.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and started. "Hello, Rango and Sima, nice to meet you again." 

Sima smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad that you make my son happy. It's very nice to meet you again too." Rango echoed the statement.

Suddenly, Pikachu bounded over, the yellow ball of fluff settling down onto Ash's shoulder. Rango and Sima petted Pikachu and said hello to him as well.

Lana's yell cut through everything. "Guys! The food is burning!" 

Everyone hastily scrambled back to their own food in an attempt to rescue it, but it seemed that they were all in time. 

Rango called out. "Kiawe, we have to go back to the farm, but it was good to see you!" Kiawe glanced to them longingly, but he had to stir the pot. 

Ash put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I've got this Kiawe, you go say goodbye." Kiawe flashed a beautiful smile and raced off after them. 

Ash could just about see him hug everyone at the door, and say something to Mimo. She glanced hesitantly at Ash, but nodded and hugged Kiawe goodbye.

\----------

Professor Kukui patted his stomach, completely stuffed. They had each shared their food for dinner, but now it was time for the final point to be given.

"Well, let me start by saying that everyone's cooking was absolutely delightful, but unfortunately, I do need to crown a winner."

Mallow and Lillie were crossing their fingers, and Professor Kukui smiled at them as he announced "It's Mallow and Lillie!" 

They screamed and hugged each other again in happiness.

"Now, that means that the competition is a tie. So we all win the prize!" Everyone chattered excitedly, wondering what it could be. "So it looks like we will be going on a class excursion to Kanto!" 

The excited yelling began yet again.

\----------

After the noise had died down a little, everyone went to clear up, intentionally leaving Ash and Kiawe alone at their table to give them some privacy.

Kiawe hesitated for a second, but began speaking softly. "Ash ... I'm so sorry for how I acted ... I treated you like you were worthless ... Can you forgive me?"

Ash smiled happily. "Of course Kiawe, I understand. Anyone else would have probably acted the same way."

Kiawe carefully intertwined their hands, watching for any sign of hesitation in Ash's eyes, but there was none.

"So, Kiawe ... Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Kiawe grinned happily, but didn't reply. Ash was confused for a second before he felt Kiawe's lips on his own, melding together. The kiss was short but infinitely sweet, and as Kiawe pulled back, he whispered in Ash's ear. 

"How's that for an answer?" 

Now it was Ash's turn to grin. They stayed sitting there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes, before they kissed again. And again. Soon enough, they could barely stop kissing.

Things were cut short by Sophocles clearing his throat. Ash and Kiawe instantly stopped and stared at him embarrassed, but he didn't seem to mind.

He nervously shuffled his feet and looked back at Mallow, who crossed her arms impatiently, and then faced Ash and Kiawe.

"Look guys, I know I've said some horrible things about being gay ... But I'm really sorry. You two are some of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you."

Kiawe nodded. "It's fine Sophocles, we forgive you."

Mallow cheered happily, and ran up to hug all three of them. They all hugged back, glad to be friends, before suddenly being joined by Lana and Lillie, who piled into the hug as well. 

Lillie said "Ash, Kiawe, just know that we will all support you, no matter what!" Lana echoed her statement. Ash and Kiawe blushed and thanked them all.

Soon enough, it was time to all go home and get a good night's sleep. Ash and Kiawe lingered for a second, not wanting to be apart from one another, but they had to get to bed.

They kissed one last time, Kiawe craning his head down to meet Ash's while Ash held his waist. Kiawe whispered "See you tomorrow, Ash."

Ash smiled happily and wished him goodnight, watching him fly away on Charizard before turning and heading to Professor Kukui's house as well.

Tomorrow would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have plans for 1-2 chapters in Kanto, but after that, I'll wrap up this story I think.  
> But, if anyone has any good ideas for continuing the story, or for a new story, please let me know!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
